


El Perro del mal

by TsubasaChihiro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaChihiro/pseuds/TsubasaChihiro
Summary: Después de una (típica) pelea doméstica, las cosas entre Sebastian Michaelis y su joven amante, Ciel Phantomhive, se salen de control."Por eso odio a los perros."





	El Perro del mal

Esta justo frente a mí, interponiéndose entre nosotros. 

Sus orbes rojos me miran con ira contenida, seguramente ha malinterpretado la situación, igual que todos. Sí, sé que le escena se ve mal: mi amante, CielPhantomhive, volcado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared mientras sujeta su inflamada mejilla; los bordes de su ropa a medio rasgar dejan ver parte importante de su pecho, el cual tiene en este momento una irregular magulladura lilácea. Ciertamente, parte de la culpa es mía, pero no por completo: El hecho de que su piel sea tan sensible no es mi responsabilidad ¡Apenas si ha sido una caricia! Pero claro, les apuesto que él la clasificaría como bofetada. Sin embargo, lo que nunca admitirá (en público) es cuanto le encanta ese tipo de trato. Ya lo he comprobado, todas las noches en el lecho, cada vez que grita mi nombre y sus manos se aferran a mi espalda, causándome enterrando sus uñas en mi carne. Dice lo mismo de las cuerdas que uso con él, o las esposas que guardamos debajo de la cama. Aun así nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera el perro frente a mí… ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡Ah, cierto!

__

Pluto.

__

Cerberos sería un nombre más acertado. No me extrañaría que fuera su encarnación. Ese maldito perro infernal, el cual asesinó a sus anteriores dueños ¿A quién se le ocurrió adoptar a un galgo así? Tal parece que solo a Ciel. El niño tiene fijación por los canes. Está bien, admito que sus antiguos amos no eran las mejores personas (¿Qué buena persona se dedica a las peleas ilegales de perros?) pero eso no cambia lo peligroso que sea el animal.

Y tampoco es como si la descripción (a detalle) que me dio mi amante sobre el “accidente” fuera a tranquilizarme. Ya me lo imagino, con su grisácea melena manchada de carmesí, en medio de un mar de sangre y acompañado de un par de robustos cuerpos; uno sin brazo y el otro únicamente con una parte de la pierna. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrió me recorre de pies a cabeza. Lo peor es que, cada vez que regreso a casa, aquella monstruosidad me está esperando con sus pupilas teñidas de rojo, pese a que sus ojos son de un tono azabache. Nadie me cree, ni siquiera mi compañero Claude (tal vez porque se lo he relatado cuando está más ebrio que una cuba), mucho menos cuando el can se porta tan cariñoso con Ciel y el resto de los chicos de la cuadra.

Por eso odio a los perros.

¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! Incluso he tenido que encerrarlo en una jaula. Aun así todo es en vano. Araña la reja por las noches como si no hubiera mañana, de su boca salen quejidos atroces, impropios de un perro. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, aúlla. Le aúlla a la luna siempre a las tres de la mañana ¿Qué clase de perro tiene tan buena noción del tiempo? Y para concluir, cada vez que discuto con Ciel, esa cosa logra liberarse y se coloca entre nosotros con la intención de herirme. No sé cómo lo hace. Parece una escena de película, con la bestia frente a mí, mientras que de su boca no salen sonidos reconocibles. 

Sin embargo Ciel siempre lo detiene, y esta ocasión no será la excepción ¿Verdad? No tiene por qué serlo.

Observo con más atención a mi pareja. Se está revisando su orbe derecho y de este sale… ¿Sangre? No creo que el impacto contra la vitrina fuera tan grave ¿O sí? Los vidrios rotos del cristal del mueble no pudieron haber ido a parar a su pupila…

Alguien toca el timbre a la distancia, en la reja que se encuentra al otro lado del jardín. Tienen que ser los niños jugando al “dulce o truco” ¡Que fastidio! Como si las cosas no pudieran estar peor… error, sí que podrían estar mucho peor. Tal vez el enorme jardín frente a la casa no existiría y en este momento esos críos estarían asomándose por las ventanas con curiosidad, viendo todo el alboroto que hay aquí

El perro gruñe con más fuerza. Es la primera vez que Ciel se mueve en todo este tiempo, y hace un ademan dedicado a la alimaña

–Pluto –le llama con la voz entrecortada. Casi me dan ganas de llorar al verle en ese estado. Casi.

El can se apacigua por un momento y le mueve el rabo, al mismo tiempo que lanza un quejido lastimero. Debo admitirlo, es un buen actor. Lo suficiente para valer de verdugo en mi presencia y después ser el lindo y tierno cachorro frente a mi Ciel.

Es entonces que Ciel meavista, con una mirada cargada de odio ¡Oh! Adoro esa mirada. Pocas veces me permite admirarla. La última vez que logre apreciarla fue cuando eche de la casa a su acosador predilecto (al cual llama “amigo”) AloisTrancy, un chico rubio de azules ojos y sonrisa sínica. Entiéndame, por favor, el crío es un fastidio, incluso un tanto perturbador. Pese a ello, nada me impidió disfrutar de esa vista que te deja paralizado en tu lugar por un segundo, te hiela la sangre y hace que un escalofrío te recorra de una manera excitante por todo el cuerpo. Ese es el Ciel que me fascina, me seduce cada vez que permite adornar sus aniñadas facciones con semejante expresión. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que constantemente reñimos.

–Pluto… –Repite, ahora con una voz más estable. En este momento todo terminara, el sabueso se calmara y yo me disculpare. Porque sí, quiero disculparme.

De improviso tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Por qué me siento tan intranquilo? Ciel da su orden. No puedo escuchar(ni creer) lo que dice, aunque leo sus labios. Aun no asimilo sumandato, mis ojos deben estar engañándome. Es imposible, Ciel jamás podría decir semejante cosa en un momento así. Debo de estar soñando, seguramente estoy en medio de una horrible pesadilla.

__

<<¡Despierta, Sebastian, despierta!>>

__

Al parecer ni el can se lo cree, es por eso que mi adorado Ciel tiene que repetirlo una vez más.

– ¡Ataca! 


End file.
